The mongolian blade and olympian gods
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: follow the history of Argerious as he fights along the greatest heroes in all time


This story is just a made up story. I may be using real occurrences but I changed them a bit in this story so just as a fair warning this story will not follow the real history line. Any and all characters of the Percy Jackson universe belongs to rick riordan. The armour of this fanfics hero is the same type of armour that the Mongol uses in the race selection screen to the online strategic game Khan wars and the armour, shield and sword is made of adamantium which is indestructible (the metal is property to the marvel author)

Chapter one the wolf howls at the moon

**At the battle of Marathon when Themistocles led his forces against the invading Persian forces there was one of the soldiers of greek who stood out. His name was Argerious, son of Theonius. It was said that his mother was a dragon. His eyes were the blazing colour of the flame, they said. Those who looked into his eyes would only see the death that would befall them, they said. Argerious charged forward slaying any Persian who came between him and his goal. The head of Darius. The Persian king. Blood drooped from the soldier's blade. Rain battered against his blood red armour. Long had the mind of the man been replaced with the savagery of the beast. **

Themistocles arrived at Argerious side and shouted "get back into line. You are to stand beside your brothers in arms." Argerious turned and glared at Themistocles. The man nodded and returned to his unit. As the Persians fell upon them by the thousands did the invading force loose their soldiers double up to Argerious and the soldiers that he served with him. Suddenly he heard a screaming and he looked towards it to see the foe, king Darius, hit by an arrow from Themistocles. Argerious continued to fight not bothering to look. As the rest of the Persians was dispersed did Themistocles return home victorious along side Argerious. As the time passed and the days turned into weeks did Argerious suddenly find himself in the court with Themistocles. "what are your answer to the question, Argerious?" one of the politics asked. Argerious walked up towards the podium and said "Xerxes does not come to visit Athens glory in architecture. He do not want to trade ideas on how to, improve our workmanship." The court started to mumble afraid "he's come to destroy every last bit of Athens soil, building and human who call him or herself greek. There is only one option. And that is to fight." Argerious finished. And he started to leave the court who was now in uproar.

Argerious walked towards the city stable's when he heard a voice call his name. he turned around and saw Themistocles rush up towards him and he asked "what is it Themistocles?" the man was taking his breath as he looked up and said "we need you in the navy." Argerious looked at him with steel in his eyes "I will travel to Sparta and join Leonidas in the defence of the hot gates. It's in the hand of the gods and your father, Poseidon, too see to it that we will fight again at each others side." And the two men embraced each others arms. "may the Persian fear your sabre, Argerious." Themistocles said. "And may you outwit the Persians on your father's seas, Themistocles." As Argerious mounted up into the saddle did he turn towards the Athenian general and say "Favour your fortune, my friend. Because you will need it." Themistocles nodded and said "may the gods preserve you brother." Argerious nodded as he closed his eyes and he turned his gaze to the horizon and urged his horse onwards.

As Argerious urged his horse onwards did the landscape change during his travels. As he reached the city state of Sparta did he leave his horse in the hands of his fellow Greece and he started to walk towards where the queen where located. Dilios walked up towards him whit his blade drawn. "Wait Dilios." The queen said and the Spartan stopped. Argerious walked up towards the queen and waited for her to speak. "What is it that you want, Athenian?" Argerious looked at the back of the Spartan queen Gorgo and said "what I want and what I need is two different things, queen of Sparta. I need to spill the blood of the Persian defilers with the Spartan brothers that will march towards the hot gates in order to regain my family honour." Gorgo turned to him and nodded and she turned to speak with Dilios "Dilios, give this man a Spartan cape. I think he will honour it." And the Spartan soldier nodded. As the two men walked left the queen to watch the men train did Dilios ask "So the battle of Marathon wasn't enough for you?" with a evil smirk. Argerious glared at him "I will not rest until every Persian soul on this earth is killed, crushed and emptied his veins into the chalice that is the great sea belonging to lord Poseidon."

Dilios grabbed his forearm and said with strength "You will have Enough Persian bodies to build an temple to the sea gods honour on the cliffs overlooking the hot gates. The history will sing of the mighty Argerious the Athenian, bloodspiller and slayer of Persians, messenger of Thanatos." Argerious nodded and as the Spartans started to gather around their king did Leonidas say "today we march towards an enemy like no other. Today we will fight against overwhelming odds. Today we will find our glorious death." And to that the Spartans made their battle cry. As they travelled towards the hot gates did many of the Spartans whisper about Argerious and if he was a demigod son of Thanatos. As they arrived at the hot gates did the Spartans start to make camp when Argerious walked up towards the Spartan king. "there is something following us." The Spartan king scanned the area and nodded as he saw Ephialtes. Argerious walked away and drifted to sleep. In his sleep did a woman appear in front of him with an owl on his shoulder. Argerious snarled "what do you want, wisdom goddess." Athena ignored the mortal's snarl and said "the man you saw on the horizon, Ephialtes, will betray king Leonidas when he denies him his request and will go to xerxes and tell them of an old goat path. Warn Leonidas about this." That wasn't a request but a command. Argerious snarled "I don't take orders from the Olympians. Tell Zeus to stay out of the mortal world."

Athena trembled with rage and ended the connection. As the night turned into day did Argerious walk up towards the front line together with Leonidas and the other Spartans as a Persian emissary rode forth. The Persian said "Lay down your arms and join the Persian army or be destroyed where you stand." The whistling sound of a Spartan spear could be heard as it soared through the air and struck the emissary in the chest. The Persian immediately attacked and Argerious charged to meet them. He was dealing death and destruction. But he was only one man and the Persians went straight for the Spartans. Argerious hacked, slashed, cut and blocked the enemies bodies and weapons severing limbs both left and right. As the day prolonged into night and the bodies where being gathered up together in a stone wall did Argerious walk up towards the Spartans and shouted "FOR SPARTA!" the battle cry came "FOR GREECE!" "OUH, OUH, OUH!" "TODAY, WE HAVE BLOODIED THE FANG OF THE PERSIAN ARMY! TODAY WE FIGHT BECAUSE WE ARE NOT FORCED TOO! TODAY WE FIGHT BECAUSE WE CHOOSE TO! TODAY WE FIGHT FOR OUR HOME!" "OUH, OUH, OUH!" "EARN YOUR SHIELDS MY BROTHERS!" "OUH! OUH! OUH!"

The Spartans worked through the night with their toils for the wall. As the night turned into day did the Persians send another emissary to the Spartans. "You will have one last chance to." But the emissary didn't finish his sentence as he saw the wall with the littered Persian bodies. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR BARBARISM!" and he soared the whip through the air only to have it cut from one of the Spartans. Argerious followed the Spartan towards the platform where Stelios said "Go, run along to your king xerxes that he faces only free men here. Not slaves." The emissary said his line that he says in the movie when Argerious said as he leaned in "be careful with what threats you make Persian. Or I'll feed you to Poseidon's sea monsters." The Persian stared up in fear at the man in front of him.


End file.
